


The Dark Heart

by Spaceman_Spiff



Series: Gnothi Se Auton [2]
Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceman_Spiff/pseuds/Spaceman_Spiff
Summary: Cecil, Kain, and Rydia set off on their journey to confront the kingdom of Agart for their assault on Baron. They must also decide how to stop the dark spirit Shin-Ra from exacting his plan to exterminate all life on the Blue Planet. Knowing they'll need all the help they can get, Rosa sets off to enlist the aid of one of their closest allies. Will it be enough to force back this new surge of evil that threatens the land? Will these saviors once again be able to set aside their personal struggles to face an enemy that demands their unwavering focus?No light, however luminous, is free of darkness.





	1. Summary of The Trine Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the direct sequel to The Trine Prophecy. It is highly recommended that you read that story first, or this one will make little to no sense. If you do not wish to read The Trine Prophecy in its entirety, I have included a set of chapter summaries for it as the first chapter of this story to serve as a primer for The Dark Heart.

 

* * *

 

_**Act I – The Trine Prophecy** _

 

_Chapter I – The Message_

It has been two years since Cecil and the other saviors defeated Zeromus and ushered in an era of peace and prosperity on Earth. As King of Baron, Cecil has invited King Hector and his court from their newly established kingdom of Agart to a banquet, in an effort to establish a worldwide peace treaty. During the banquet, Cecil meets King Hector's brother, Philip, who is also the head of the war council in Agart. Cecil has reservations about Philip's cold demeanor, but enjoys his time with the Hector, who is both jovial and shrewd. He shares his concerns with Cecil that Mysidia has yet to sign the peace treaty, despite it being circulated to all nations several months prior.

After the banquet, Cecil confides in Rosa his longing for a connection to the family he discovered at the end of the Crystal Wars. He feels as though he is missing a piece of his life and soul, with his brother and uncle hopelessly far away on the Lunarian moon that departed after the war. With the moon gone, he feels the separation more deeply than he expected, and despite Rosa's presence he still feels alone. To his surprise he receives an urgent message from Mysidia the next morning, claiming that his mother has been discovered alive and he should come as soon as possible.

_Chapter II – The Riven_

Rydia goes for a walk in the underground to collect her thoughts. She is beginning to realize that something is missing in her life, and she longs to discover what it is. In a moment of heart-breaking realization, she understands that finding what she needs may end with her abandoning her life in the underworld, and she worries how she will broach the subject with her adopted family in the Land of the Summons.

Cecil begins his journey across the globe with a small fleet of airships, both nervous and excited about the prospect of meeting his mother.

_Chapter III – The Prayer_

Rydia confronts King Leviathan and Queen Asura about her desire to leave the underworld in search of the missing piece of her soul. They are surprised and confused, but come to understand that hers is a free will, and that they will support her through any decisions she makes for the betterment of her life. Leviathan keenly observes that Rydia, as a human, has needs and emotions that they cannot comprehend, and they must at the very least respect that.

Rydia also must confront her lifelong guardian spirit, a chocobo named Chobi. She shares a deep friendship with Chobi, which makes telling him that she will be leaving even more difficult. She struggles to say her parting words before rushing out the door in a swell of tears. Leviathan takes her out of the underworld and sets her on a path on the Agartian mountains, at her request. She wants this adventure to be her own, to prove to herself that she doesn't need to rely on the spirits of the Summoned Lands. She brims with excitement as she looks ahead to the future.

Cecil lands in Mysidia and is immediately greeted by the twins, Palom and Porom. They share their pleasantries until the Elder receives him and takes him to his mother. Cecil finds her in a small medical hut, where clerics and mages are tending to her. She suffers from an unknown illness that sends her into long comas with periodic breaks of lucid alertness, and the Elder makes the assumption that it must be linked to her contact with Cecil's Lunarian father, KluYa. Cecil requests some time alone to look upon her and hold her hand, and he begins to feel that he may finally find that connection he has been craving.

_Chapter IV – Interruptions_

Cecil, having fallen asleep at his mother's bedside, is stirred when he hears a noise outside the hut. He turns to the canvas curtain doorway to see a flash of the intruder's steel boot. He gives chase, and to his surprise the mysterious cloaked man runs from him. Once they approach the town wall, the cloaked man leaps over the parapet, a superhuman feat that reminds Cecil of the only man he knows capable of such ability. The Elder finds him shortly thereafter and confirms that Kain was, indeed, in Mysidia, but his visits are brief and infrequent, as he has chosen to spend most of his time on Mt. Ordeals.

Cecil is awoken the next morning by the sound of his mother calling his name. They share a tearful moment of reunion. Cecil learns of the days in which his mother and father first met, and began a journey of exploration together. The touching story is cut short before much of consequence can be revealed to Cecil, as her curse, which she claims is a result of her own actions, sends her into another deep sleep.

Rydia wakes up in an Inn in Agart, where she is treated like royalty since the world has come to recognize her as the Ambassador of the Summoned Lands. This title was bestowed upon her after the Crystal Wars when she decided to spend the majority of her time in the underworld. After a pleasant conversation with the innkeeper, a royal messenger arrives to escort her to the castle, where King Hector has requested an audience. King Hector welcomes her with open arms, and offers to assist her in any way with her soul-searching adventure. He also requests that she present her knowledge of the Summoned Lands during a banquet before his court, which she agrees to before she departs. During their conversation he is interrupted by an important message, but does not reveal the details to Rydia. He, instead, hands her off to one of his associates, a bard from Damcyan named Agleson Ardwick, who is instructed to act as her personal escort and assistant during her stay in Agart.

_Chapter V – Letters_

A week has passed, and Cecil's mother has still not awoken again. He writes a letter to Rosa explaining how he finally feels that his bloody past in Mysidia is behind him after a young Mysidian orphan grants him forgiveness. He goes on to explain that he feels as though he is finding the missing pieces of his family connection, and the mix of joy and sadness it brings him due to her condition. He does not reveal to her that he encountered Kain in the village.

On Mt. Ordeals, Kain is writing a letter to Cecil instructing him to not come looking for him, that he is not ready to broach that heavy burden of emotions. He promises to return when he has found what he is looking for, but until then he wishes to be left alone.

Back in Agart, it's the night of the banquet and Rydia is in her room trying to find something to wear. She and Agleson have become close in a week's time, and his dashing looks and captivating personality draw her in. He brings her a stunning dress and a ruby brooch with gold chocobo feathers for the evening's event. Her heart overwhelms her for a moment, as a rush of feelings she has never experienced take over, and she kisses him. It's an awkward moment, and neither of them are prepared for what it means to their relationship. They choose not to pursue it for the time being and proceed to the banquet, but on the way they receive a mysterious letter telling Rydia that King Hector's brother, Philip, is plotting her assassination and intends to carry it out during the banquet.

_Chapter VI – Intentions_

Against better judgement, Agleson escorts Rydia to the banquet and assures her that he will do everything he can to protect her. He succeeds in running interference with Philip while Rydia mingles with the lords and ladies of the court. Before everyone takes their seats for the meal, King Hector announces a dance, a waltz written for their honored guest by Agleson. Rydia dances with him and her heart continues to make her woozy with a flux of new emotions. During the dance, however, she nearly encounters Philip but the song ends before he can get close enough, and the meal commences.

After the meal is finished, it is time for Rydia to give her speech to the court. Agleson, sitting next to her, notices Philip acting suspiciously, constantly staring at a curtain on the wall behind him. When he realizes that the curtain is moving, he leaps to save Rydia from a snipers crossbow, taking the bolt himself, nearly suffering a mortal wound. In the midst of the chaos that ensues, Rydia notices that Philip has escaped. King Hector then escorts them to safety, and they take a black chocobo to the port where a vessel awaits to take them to Baron, upon Rydia's request.

Back in Mysidia, Cecil meets with the Elder, who explains to him that he has been having visions of a great darkness that will beset the Earth, and that Cecil will be called forth once again to rise against it. Cecil has reservations about running headlong into a war for the planet, especially now that he has been given the chance to learn about his family, and with his responsibilities as King of Baron. The Elder also admits that he has not received any of the missives about the treaty he is organizing, which leads them to believe that someone has been interfering in the peace process. They do not get the chance to discuss further, as a messenger arrives to inform Cecil that his mother has awoken once again.

_Chapter VII – Cecil's Legacy_

Cecil enters his mother's hut to find her holding a small crystal attached to her necklace. She explains that the crystal is why she is cursed, for it bestowes the powers and longevity of a Lunarian upon her, but only as long as the Lunarian moon remains near. Now that the moon has departed, her body is deteriorating after living for over 1000 years. Upon her crystal is inscribed a name, her name: MaToYa.

She also reveals that each of her sons received a crystal pendant just like hers, and she instructs Cecil to open a small wooden box beside her bed. When he opens it, he finds three crystal necklaces. One crystal shines with a bright white light, which belongs to SeSolYa, Cecil's given Lunarian name which translates to "Sacred Son of Light". When Cecil touches the crystal he receives flashes of memories that he does not recognize, and Matoya explains that the crystal will store his memories, and in time he will learn to control them.

The other two crystals are clear and do not glow. Matoya tells Cecil that they only shine when the owner's is alive and nearby. Cecil picks one up with the inscription HaMutYa, and his mother tells him that is Golbez's given name, and that it means Hallowed Dragon of Light. She then explains that their family belongs to a dwindling line of Lunarians that are descendants of BaHaMut, the Goddess of Hallowed Dragons. She also reveals that Cecil was not destined to destroy Zemus, but that Golbez had been trained by Cecil's father for that specific purpose. Cecil was given the light of his father as a last resort, after Golbez turned.

The subject becomes too emotionally difficult for Matoya to continue, so Cecil changes to the subject to the third crystal. It belongs to a middle brother he never knew he had, named FeRosYa. In the process of talking about him, she also reveals that they all lived in a mixed colony of Lunarians and Humans, an experiment designed by KluYa to ascertain whether they could coexist on Earth. This colony was the village of Mist. Before much more can be discussed, Matoya once more succumbs to her curse and slips into unrelenting slumber.

_Chapter VIII – Rydia's Heart_

As they set sail on a week long journey to Baron, Rydia saves Agleson from his grievous injury during the assassination attempt in Agart. In a fluster of emotion, they share a passionate kiss on the bow. Rydia is unsure about how to handle these new emotions of love and lust, but she is pleasantly enthralled by how Agleson makes her feel. He assures her that his intentions are pure, and that he wishes to take any relationship they may develop slowly. Despite taking the elixir, however, Agleson's wound persists. They notice a strange symbol on the head of the bolt, which is large, serrated, and dagger-like. The symbol is incomprehensible in the dark of the night, so they decide to retire below decks. Even with better lighting in the cabin, the symbol represents a kind of magic with which Rydia is wholly unfamiliar. But on the reverse side of the bolt-head, there is a crest of a dwarven clan, though not one recognized by either of them. They decide to investigate more once they reach Baron.

As they're lying in adjacent beds, they have a moment of intimate conversation. She reveals that Chobi is her best friend and most trusted spirit from the Land of the Summons, since he came to her in her time of need after her father died. He was the first spirit she was ever able to summon, and because of that they share a bond stronger than any other. She also reveals that there are dark summons that were banished to a prison known as the Black City during the Great Spirit War long, long ago. The leader of these evil spirits is known as Shin-Ra, the Demon God, but she assures Agleson that the only way to release him is for a summoner to call him forth from the Black City. Since she is the only living summoner, they can be assured that Shin-Ra will never be released.

_Chapter IX – Kain's Pride_

Kain meditates by the Lunarian shrine atop Mt. Ordeals. After two years of patience, waiting for some sign that the light will guide him to redemption, he begins to hear faint voices. He cannot make them out just yet, but it is the closest he has come to anything significant in his time here. The voices stop, however, when he is approached by an old man. Kain does not take the interruption well and threatens the man, but is taken by surprise when he discovers he is actually an ancient spirit.

Begrudgingly, Kain accepts the advice of the spirit who calls himself Erasmus the All Knowing. The spirit claims to be a relic of Mysidia's past when it was ruled by a group known as the Magi. Nearly 500 years ago, Erasmus foolishly sought the secrets of the Lunarian shrine, even going so far as sacrificing his mortal shell to attain the truth within it. He has been left empty-handed, and now remains as an eternal spectre that must watch the world go by. He convinces Kain that he needs to put his pride aside, for Cecil will soon need his strength and power to combat a new evil that threatens the land.

After he concedes that he must give up his self-imposed isolation and reconnect with Cecil and the others, the voices he heard earlier become clear. They relay a message to him, one that he believes comes from the light of the Lunarian Shrine. He now knows what he must do.

_Chapter X – Shadow Game_

A man wearing a dark cloak approaches a dungeon cell in Agart. Inside he finds Philip, beaten and chained. Philip refers to the cloaked man as Shin-Ra, and when he pulls back his hood, the man is a human but with black tendrils wrapped around his pale, bald head. His eyes are completely black, like spheres of onyx. The man called Shin-Ra reveals that their original plan to capture the summoner changed without Philip's knowledge, a betrayal constructed by his brother King Hector. He explains that Hector had already set in motion a plan to destroy the Kingdom of Baron as the first step in building a dwarven empire that spans the entirety of the upperworld. Philip pleads with Shin-Ra to help him, seemingly worshipping him as a god, but he is left to wallow in his cell.

The cloaked man then meets with King Hector to assess their strategy. Hector refers to the man as Lord Feros, instead of Shin-Ra. Hector explains that everything is going to plan, that Agleson performed admirably, and that soon the Kingdom of Baron will fall, and Lord Feros shall have his prize, the last summoner, Rydia of Mist. Lord Feros reveals that the enchantment on the bolt that struck Agleson will set the plan in motion once they reach Baron, and that he will be the key to the summoner's return.

_Chapter XI – In Somnium Veritas_

Cecil finds himself in a vivid dream where he visits Mist long before it was destroyed. He watches a scene where his mother informs his middle brother FeRosYa of a terrible tragedy that has befallen his father KluYa, and his older brother HaMutYa. FeRos appears to be only ten or eleven years old in this memory, and Cecil is just a baby in his mother's arms. She tells FeRos that HaMut has been turned against them due to dark magic resonating from his crystal, which is why their crystals were taken away from them in the first place. She then reveals that HaMut killed KluYa on Mt. Ordeals, and that they must leave the village of Mist lest HaMut comes looking for them. FeRos refuses to leave the village, and MaToYa leaves with baby Cecil, assured by the villagers that they will look after the boy. When Cecil awakens, he realizes that FeRos's crystal has a faint red glow.

Rydia has a terrible nightmare where she encounters Shin-Ra in his most powerful form, a massive black dragon that commands storms and nearly devours her. When she awakens, Agleson tries to comfort her, and reminds her what she told him, that only a living summoner could bring Shin-Ra back. Agleson also informs her that they have finally reached Baron after a week on the high seas.

Kain has a dream about a time when he and Cecil were young boys playing a game of knights and ninjas in the woods outside Baron. In the memory they were set upon by a band of imps and Kain bravely saves Cecil from their clutches. Cecil stops Kain from killing one of them, insisting that they are simply trying to survive, and don't deserve to die for it. Kain wakes up to hear a young boy screaming, and races off to investigate.

_Chapter XII – In Aevum Veritas_

Kain finds the source of the screams, a young boy tied to a stone pillar in a clearing, three mages preparing to perform some kind of sacrificial rite. Before he intervenes, the Elder of Mysidia approaches and tries to convince the apostates to let the boy go, but the negotiations are for naught. Kain swoops in and kills the mages, saving the boy from certain death. The Elder thanks Kain for his assistance, and reveals that the apostates appeared to be performing an old Magi ritual from ancient times, one that would revive the last Magus, Erasmus. Kain does not reveal that he spoke with a Magi spirit on Mt. Ordeals, but does tell him that he is going to Mysidia to meet with Cecil. The Elder offers to transport him there immediately with magic.

In Baron, Rydia and Agleson meet with Queen Rosa, whose is overjoyed at their reunion. Rydia discusses their adventure up to that point, and asks to see Cid, who might have some insight into the dwarven crest etched upon the mysterious crossbow bolt. Rosa explains that Cid has gone to the underworld with his daughter on a vacation, but that she will ask the historians in their libraries to find out what they can about the crest, as well as the enigmatic enchantment that was placed on it. They decide to wait to heal Agleson's wound until they can find out more about the spell. Rosa then sends Agleson away so they can talk in private, and Rydia intimates that she may be falling in love with the bard, even though they have known each other for a mere fortnight. Rosa urges her to be open to the possibilities and enjoy the feelings in this moment.

In Mysidia, Cecil confronts the Elder upon his return about everything he has learned about himself from his mother. He is noticeably frustrated with the Elder's insistence that Cecil is the one that must carry the burden of saving the planet, when it was never his prophecy to fulfill in the first place. The Elder counsels Cecil and calms him, pointing him to an inscription on the first step of the staircase leading up the Tower of Prayers. It reads Gnothi Se Auton, a phrase in a long dead language used in Mysidia during the time of the Magi, which means "Know Thy Self". It was written by Erasmus. After coming to some resolution on the matter, the Elder informs Cecil that Kain is waiting for him in the village.

_Chapter XIII – In Vino Veritas_

Cecil finds Kain in a corner of the village, scrubbing the filth from his armor. Kain decides to break the tension by challenging Cecil to a traditional Baron war-ritual of close quarters combat. The bout is fierce, but it is clear that Kain has been training hard the last two years while Cecil has not. Cecil manages to capitalize on a distracted moment when Kain first notices his crystal pendant, but Kain is quick to recover and brings Cecil to the flat of his back. They have a laugh over the moment, but Kain is still hesitant to reenter his life too quickly. Cecil tries to tell Kain that he forgives him, but Kain demands that he not give him anything for which he has not yet asked. Kain leaves, assuring Cecil that he will return later that evening to talk.

In Baron, Rydia and Agleson have a meal in Castle Baron, where he regales her with a tale behind a specific bottle of wine that he procures from the cellar. The bottle is from Damcyan and is labelled Von Hess. Agleson tells her the story of how this particular vintage was the last of the Von Hess family's original vineyard, before it was burned to the ground and the family murdered by the King of Damcyan. He informs Rydia that Damcyan is not known for its great armies, but rather for subterfuge, counterintelligence, and their vast network of spies and assassins. The Von Hess family was the greatest of these assassins, however the patriarch's notoriety brought a great deal of paranoia upon the King, who ultimately had the vineyard burned with the family inside. The only surviving member was the son, who was adopted by the King. The son, however, was found dead of apparent suicide less than a year later. Rydia then segues to a conversation of Agleson's family, who he reveals passed away peacefully and still passionately in love with each other. It brings a swell of intimacy out of Rydia, and she suggests they finish the wine in their room.

Back in Mysidia, Kain meditates on the shore, trying to figure out how best to reconnect with Cecil. He is visited by Erasmus, who encourages him to continue pressing on despite how difficult it may be. After the conversation, Kain gets an idea.

_Chapter XIV – The Way We Were_

Cecil takes some time to think in a flower garden in Mysidia when he is visited by Porom. She tells him that he doesn't owe anything to the people of Earth, that he has earned the right to live his life, and that others will come forward in the time of need. He thanks her for the kind words, realizing that he needed the affirmation more than anything at that moment. A messenger then approaches, saying that Kain is waiting for him at the entrance to the village. When Cecil finds him, he is packing two chocobos with firewood, a large rack of raven, and every last drop of whiskey from the tavern.

In Baron, Rydia and Agleson share a night of passion, as she finally gives in to the longings in her heart and feels liberated.

Kain and Cecil prepare their meal over a campfire in the woods outside of Mysidia, sipping generously from jugs of whiskey. They use the time and the emotional lubrication of the alcohol to hash out their issues. It is a tense and often emotional conversation, but it serves its purpose as the two men begin to feel that closeness they once had again. Kain confesses that some part of him wanted to accept Golbez's dark magic so that he could prove himself against Cecil. Cecil confesses that Rosa is with child. Kain explains the message that he received from the light on Mt. Ordeals, relaying the message "An ancient evil has awakened," and "The dark heart shall shepherd the light." Cecil says he will not lead the front against this evil, so Kain accepts the mantle as the Earth's next hero.

_Chapter XV – The Lies We Tell_

Cecil wakes up in another dream memory, this time following his mother through the woods as she makes her way to Baron. He learns that his father realized once HaMutYa began to turn that FeRos and SeSol would need to take his place as the Earth's saviors, but MaToYa would not allow it. This is the reason she chooses to abandon him in Baron, and flee to a reclusive life in Mysidia. He watches as she meets with King Odin, showing him an ancient pact with an important symbol that the King appears to recognize. He accepts baby Cecil, saying that he will be adopted to the noble family of Lord and Lady Harvey. He also misunderstands the Lunarian name SeSol and assumes the baby's name is Cecil, as the two names sound quite similar, and thus he keeps the name to honor MaToYa's sacrifice.

Kain watches from a high perch as Cecil wakes up and recalls the memory of when he betrayed them in the sealed cave. He remembers how Cecil saved him by stopping Edge from killing him with a throwing knife. Kain realizes that Cecil would do anything to keep him alive, even in his darkest moments, and he hopes that when the time comes for him to do what he needs to do, that Cecil will not try to stop him.

Rydia awakens with a bit of a hangover, and finds Agleson writing something by the window in their room. Despite the headache, she feels nothing but joy about their relationship, and he confesses that he loves her. She is not sure how to respond, and doesn't feel that she can say it back just yet, but assures him that she has feelings for him. Rosa then comes to their room to say that they would like to heal Agleson's wound, despite not knowing what the enchantment will do to him. They suggest Rydia goes to Mysidia to seek advice from their ancient texts while Agleson stays behind. He adamantly refuses to leave Rydia's side, but Rydia wants him to stay and have his wound treated by Rosa and her team of healers. Rydia requests some privacy, and tries to convince Agleson to stay behind. When he does not cave, she resorts to tricking him and casting a sleep spell on him. Rosa then has her mages levitate him to the infirmary before escorting Rydia to the Devil Road.

_Chapter XVI – The Family We Share_

Cecil is pleasantly surprised when Rydia shows up in Mysidia through the Devil Road. She reveals her reason for coming, showing the cursed crossbow bolt to Cecil and the Elder. Cecil recognizes part of the symbol on the bolt from his previous dream, the symbol scribed on the pact that his mother had given to King Odin long ago. This only serves to confound the matter, but the Elder takes the bolt to study it, while Cecil and Rydia take some time to reconnect. Kain enters the village shortly thereafter, and Rydia becomes agitated, as she cares little for the man that betrayed them and hurt the people she loved. Before their conflict has time to escalate, Cecil's mother awakens and they all go in to speak with her.

In Baron, Rosa and her team of healers attempt to heal Agleson's wound, but in doing so activate a curse of corruption, and Shin-Ra is able to take control of the bard's body, granting him exceptional strength and magical powers. He kills two healers and strangles Rosa to unconsciousness, demanding that they bring him the summoner. Rosa is saved by a well-placed holy spell and Shin-Ra becomes trapped in a cage of holy light. It seems as though he will not be able to escape, until he sees a dwarven nurse in the room, and a nod of understanding between the two takes place.

Back in Mysidia, Cecil, Rydia, and Kain all enter MaToYa's hut and have an important conversation. It is revealed that Rydia is the daughter of YuNa and FeRosYa, which makes her Cecil's niece. It is also revealed to everyone that the corruptive blood magic that HaMutYa (aka Golbez) used on Kain is still present in his body, which causes him to realize his worst fear, that he will never truly be free of it. Kain rushes out of the hut in a moment of weakness, and MaToYa tells Cecil and Rydia that they need to support their friend, to give him every opportunity to trust again, or else he may succumb to darkness once more.

_Chapter XVII – Kain's Confession_

Kain struggles against the revelation that the darkness Golbez used on him still resides in his blood, but Erasmus appears to encourage him on his quest of redemption. Kain doesn't fully trust the old spirit, but appreciates that he helps the dark voices in his head disappear. He concedes that he must speak with the Elder of Mysidia, for counselling as well as to come clean about his interaction with a spirit of the Magi. After telling the Elder about Erasmus, Kain is convinced that the old spirit is actually trying to help him and the Earth, and for the time being his guidance is acceptable. Kain then recites the prophecy handed down to him on the mountain, and it resembles an old Magi prophecy. Both prophecies mention the coming of an ancient evil that will consume the Earth, as well as the coming of the Hallowed One that will save them after a great sacrifice. The Elder believes this Hallowed One may be Cecil's father, KluYa, but it could also refer to Golbez, whom the apostates followed believing he was the Hallowed One during the Crystal War. However, the differences are significant enough to make it seem as though the Magi may have perverted the original prophecy to suit their tyrannical agenda, and that they may actually be trying to revive Erasmus, the last Magus. Either way, the end of the prophecy demands a sacrifice, and the Elder realizes that is exactly what Kain intends to do.

_Chapter XVIII – Cecil's Conviction_

Cecil and Rydia enjoy the time they have with MaToYa as a newly discovered family unit, but a messenger interrupts requesting Rydia's assistance with the crossbow bolt after the rune inscribed upon it disappears. After Rydia leaves, Cecil is forced to confront his mother about his recent memory dreams. She assures him that these dreams are natural, a circumstance of his Lunarian crystal reconnecting with his spirit. But when he tells her that he knows she has lied to him about his destiny, she reveals why in an emotional account of their family history. HaMut (Golbez) had always been the chosen one, the defender of Earth from ZeMus and his evil intentions. She explains that FeRos was born with the spirit of the Phoenix within him, a legendary EiDoLon that can reunite someone's spirit with their body even after being long dead, but at the cost of the summoner's life. When KluYa told Cecil's mother that FeRos's destiny was to revive HaMut in a worst case scenario, MaToYa refused the proposal and they separated for several years. When KluYa returned, they managed to work through their issues, and SeSol (Cecil) was born as an assurance to MaToYa that he would never have to be burdened by such a heavy fate. When HaMut turned evil, however, KluYa broke that promise, insisting that SeSol take his place. This was the overwhelming reason why she fled Mist and orphaned him in Baron as a baby, and why she still insists that he can choose his own destiny.

_Chapter XIX – Rydia's Concession_

Rydia meets with two historians name Lukhan and Aeris in the Mysidian Archives. Here she learns of the four forbidden magics: Meteo, the destructive spell that brings fire from the sky; Ultima, a dangerous spell that erases a single being from existence, destroying not just the body but the spirit, as well; Trine, a spell that captures a being, strips its life energy and grants it to the caster to increase magical power and longevity; and Domina, a spell of mental manipulation, the very spell that Golbez used on his followers, and the dragon knight Kain. This causes Rydia to realize that Kain stood no chance against such dark forces. More importantly, she realizes that Domina was the spell that enchanted the crossbow bolt, which means Agleson is in grave danger. It also means she needs to speak to the only person with first-hand knowledge of this magic: Kain. When she confronts him, she finds it difficult to speak kindly to him, and he is reluctant to speak of his time with Golbez. Their brief and awkward conversation is cut short when a scream in the village distracts them. They run to assist, but find Cecil holding a grievously wounded dragon knight from Baron wearing red armor, having just come through the Devil Road. He tells them that Baron is under attack, but before they get much more information, Cecil attempts to heal his wound, a wound from an enchanted crossbow bolt. Once the healing spell takes effect, the knight's body erupts in a pillar of furious magical energy that consumes everything.

_Chapter XX – Blood and Water_

Philip is locked away in the Agart dungeon, badly beaten and contemplating his life. He recalls how he got to this point in his life, how Cecil and the other saviors destroyed his family through their breaches through the crater in the Agartian mountains. Each breach caused massive quakes, landslides, and caved in the diamond mines upon which the Tomerans make their livelihood. Philip and Hector lost their parents due these incidents, and while Hector went into the dwarven military during the war, Philip was left behind to find solace in a heretical cult known as the Followers of Shin-Ra. When Hector returned to Tomera, he took Philip to the upperworld to establish a new kingdom of Agart, one that would ensure that Cecil and his kingdom would suffer for what they had done.

Hector enters the dungeon cell to try and convince Philip to renounce his superstitions regarding the man he thinks is Shin-Ra. Hector claims the cloaked man is nothing more than a shrewd mage, using his magic and cunning to dupe his followers into bringing him what he wants. Philip does not concede, and says that Shin-Ra will rise, and destroy him. Hector leaves him, frustrated and saddened by his brother's zealous behavior, and reveals his intention to kill the man he believes to be Shin-Ra when he returns.

_Chapter XXI – Incursion_

Rosa awakens in a strange room to a rumbling noise overhead. After a moment of panic, she realizes she is in a secure shelter beneath the throne room, a place where the King and Queen are required to remain during an assault on the kingdom. Choosing to forgo that order, she slips out of bed, dons her armor and bow and heads out of the room. She discovers the castle is under attack, with explosive ordinances being dropped from above but also coming from below. As she makes her way through the throne room, she is taken captive by a band of dwarves. They lead her out into the Rotunda, where she is saved by a squad of dragon knights. A battle ensues in the Rotunda, until a dragon knight enters that appears to be corrupted by the same dark magic that consumed Agleson. This enemy proves to be difficult to handle, but with Rosa's powers assisting them, the dragon knights manage to defeat their foe. Rosa tells them to warn the others in the kingdom to refrain from using healing magic on their wounds, or they will suffer the same fate.

_Chapter XXII – Confusion_

Rydia awakens to find Cecil, Kain and everyone else is still alive and okay after the harrowing magic attack. The dragon knight that had the spell cast upon him has vanished, however, and the Elder reveals that it was the spell, Ultima, which only affects a single target. Cecil insists that they go to Baron to try and save the kingdom, and Kain and Rydia follow him through the Devil Road. Once in Baron, they find themselves surrounded by fire and ash, the city still under siege by dive bombing airships and bands of dwarven insurgents. They navigate to the entrance of the aquifer tunnels outside of Cid's manor, but are stopped by a corrupted dragon knight. Kain tells Cecil and Rydia to run while he confronts the enemy on his own.

Kain engages in a fierce battle with the corrupted knight, who he realizes was once his commanding officer before the Crystal War. During the fight, Kain's crystal spear begins to react in a way he has never seen before, producing a glow that culminates in an eruption of holy light that cleanses what it touches of the corruption. In a moment of panic, the corrupted knight tears its own arm off to prevent the holy light from destroying it completely. Kain continues to try and eliminate this new threat, but he gets separated from his spear and is nearly killed trying to retrieve it. In a moment of sheer will he manages to grab his spear and impale the corrupted knight, drowning it in holy energy. Kain is allowed a final moment with his old mentor before the commander dies in his arms.

In a secluded cavern, Shin-Ra contemplates what this new development means, confused about the holy light that Kain wields. This wrinkle presents a concern to his plans, and he sends more corrupted knights to find him. He also knows that Cecil and Rydia are underground, and he sends one of his minions to pursue them, as well.

_Chapter XXIII – Revelation_

Cecil and Rydia make their way through the underground passages that link to the castle, but along the way they encounter a band of dwarves standing around a tank with a massive drill attached to it. This confirms how the dwarves infiltrated the city. They try to create a diversion by starting the drill, but they are caught and try to flee. Rydia manages to escape, but Cecil is trapped in a corner of the cavern and nearly perishes when he is forced to jump into the frigid river. Luckily, Rydia returns save him. When they finally get to the exit, they find it blocked by rubble. Cecil says there is another way, but when they turn around, a corrupted dragon knight is there to greet them. Cecil attempts to subdue the knight, and it is revealed that the light within him burns away the corruption that infects the knight. Unfortunately, the knight escapes Cecil's grasp before it is fully cleansed, and in response, Shin-Ra fully consumes his thrall and takes on a demonic form, revealing to them that he is, in fact, the Demon God. This causes Rydia to panic, knowing the power of this evil spirit, and she summons Titan to save them, despite Cecil's concerns that it will destroy the city.

_Chapter XXIV - A Moment of Trust_

Kain makes his way towards the castle in the hope that he can meet up with Cecil and Rydia there. He is intercepted by several corrupted dragon knights, and while he manages to hold his own against them, the battle end prematurely when the earth opens up and swallows him. Cecil and Rydia, safely tucked away in Titan's palm, observe the wreckage of his summoning. Cecil is disturbed by the devastation, but keeps his emotions in check as he must trust Rydia's instincts about the threat of Shin-Ra. The Red Wings soon turn their attention to the mighty Titan and begin shelling him with firebombs. He manages to take out a few of them, but he is weakened, and Rydia must release him just as he sets them down in front of the Rotunda. Within the Rotunda, Rosa and Sera gather the rest of the survivors and begin to shepherd them to a bunker in the lower levels, but Titan's quake causes several pillars within the room to collapse, putting them all in danger of being crushed. Sera digs deep to find a new level of magical potential, blasting the pillars away in a mighty telekinetic blast. When the dust settles, Rosa seeing Titan through a hole in the ceiling, and sends Sera with the survivors so she can stay behind to greet Cecil and Rydia.

Once Cecil and Rydia arrive in the Rotunda, they all try to retreat below ground to meet with General Gau, but they are stopped by a horde of corrupted knights. The Red Wings land outside as Shin-Ra blasts through the doors in his demonic form to engage them. Rather than try to fight him, Rydia offers to give herself up to him, but only if he agrees to release the people of Baron from his corruption. He agrees, and despite Cecil and Rosa's protests, Rydia follows Shin-Ra towards a dark portal that he conjures. Just as the darkness is about to envelope them, a crystal spear punctures Shin-Ra's chest, and Kain lands next to Rydia, grabbing her and jumping to safety. Shin-Ra's body begins to split open with cracks of holy energy, and his body eventually explodes in a pillar of light.

Cecil heals Kain's injuries and asks him about the spear's holy power, for which Kain has no answer. Cecil demands to know more about Shin-Ra, but before Rydia can explain, Agleson enters the Rotunda, apparently freed from Shin-Ra's corruption. Everyone but Rydia remains skeptical of him, although he does relay some information that he learned while under Shin-Ra's control, revealing that Philip, King Hector's brother, is the one working with Shin-Ra to destroy Cecil and his kingdom for what he did to the people of Tomera. Agleson urges Cecil to mount a counterstrike immediately, but Cecil insists that they retreat to the emergency shelter and meet with General Gau first.

_Chapter XXV - A Moment of Peace_

Cecil and the others meet with General Gau in the emergency shelter deep in the bowels of Castle Baron, where they begin a debriefing session concerning the attack. From what they have gathered, it becomes clear that a rogue militia of dwarves from Tomera used a drilling machine to infiltrate the underground passages to launch the surprise attack upon the kingdom. Sleeper agents had also been placed in strategic positions throughout Baron to facilitate the attack, especially with regards to their capture of the Red Wings. These had presumably been placed by King Hector's brother, Philip. Shin-Ra's role in all of this is still a mystery, but it is clear that he needs Rydia for whatever plans he has in store. Rydia can only assume that he wishes to overthrow King Leviathan and open the Black City upon the Earth, and that he will use her in some way to do this.

During the debriefing, a scout returns to inform them that with the curse lifted and the underground passage destroyed by Titan, the remaining dwarven insurgents have surrendered and the kingdom has been reclaimed. Agleson, once again, urges them to use this to their advantage, and formulate a counterstrike strategy that gives Philip a sense of false victory. To everyone's surprise, Cecil agrees with him, as he now feels wholly responsible for seeing Philip brought to justice.

After the debriefing, Cecil and Kain visit the armory, where Cecil hopes his crystal sword will have a similar effect against Shin-Ra and his demon thralls as Kain's crystal spear. Kain expresses reservations about Agleson, using his own experiences with demonic possession to back up his assertions. Cecil concedes that they should be wary of him and keep him contained along with any others affected by the curse. When Cecil reaches for his crystal armor, it reacts to his pendant and the armor shatters into a cloud of shards before condensing on his body. It then shows him a vision of the last Lunarian to wear it, showing him its hidden abilities, and he learns that he can control the armor with his mind, allowing it to take various shapes.

Rosa and Rydia go to the guest room where Rydia hopes to find the broach that Agleson gave her the night of the ball in Agart. Rosa tries to pry into the summoner's relationship with the bard, but she's hesitant to admit her feelings, both to Rosa and to herself. She finds the amulet, though it is worse for wear after the attack. She also finds Agleson's letter of confession he was writing that morning. She feels dishonest reading it before he has a chance to read it to her, so she keeps it without going any further than the first line. Before they go back to the shelter, Rydia tells Rosa that she intends to live in Baron with her and Cecil after this is all over.

Back in the shelter, General Gau relays the plan of attack to Cecil and the others, including Lt. Cmdr. Sera Javelynn, who will lead the Order of the Dragon in Cmdr. Seiks's absence. It quickly becomes clear that this is a suicide mission with only enough crew and soldiers to take one airship into the assault. Cecil comes up with a clever contingency plan, using the three airships that remain in Mysidia. General Gau still admits doubts that it will be enough, but Cecil surprises them again when he confesses that he does not intend to send the airships to Agart.

Later, a heavy rain descends upon the kingdom of Baron, helping to douse the flames of firebombs. Rosa says her goodbyes to Cecil, Rydia, and Kain as they board the lone Red Wing that will carry them into this fateful mission. Cecil tells her to follow the plan, relaying that they intend to arrive in Agart the following day at sundown, suggesting that she will need to work fast to coordinate with them. Rosa reassures them that she will see it through on her end. With her parting words to Kain, she insists that he keep Cecil alive, and that by doing so she will offer him her forgiveness. With that, they all wave goodbye to one another, as they bound heroically into an indeterminable horizon.

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** _

_**END ACT I - The Trine Prophecy** _

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** _

 


	2. Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes begin their journey to confront their enemies in Agart.

 

Thick clouds, dense with rain drifted lazily beneath them as the airship began its journey across the skies. The massive V-hull carved through the cumulonimbus as though it were riding a gray, twilight ocean. The sun was plunging into the horizon to the west, sending bows of soft golden light arcing across the sky. Cecil, Rydia, and Kain all stood together looking out over the starboard gunwale, taking in the majesty of the scenery. For all they knew, it might be the last sunset they would ever see. 

“There are so many beautiful things in this world,” Cecil finally broke the silence that had endured since they first departed Baron. “So much worth saving.”

Cecil glanced down at his niece beside him, and he noticed that she wasn’t smiling at the sentiment, if she had even heard him. She seemed focused on a bauble that she held in her palm, a ruby gem with bent and burnt gold trimming. He noticed her fingers then curl around it, holding it dearly, her eyes closed with some unspoken grief.

“What’s troubling you, Rydia?”

She looked up at him as though she had been drawn out of deep thought.

“I’m sorry, it’s just…” she said with a bit of reservation. “I never got the chance to say goodbye to him.”

“Agleson…” Cecil realized. He immediately felt guilty for not taking the time to take her to the quarantine area before their departure.

“I know we were in a rush, and I didn’t want to add another delay, but…” she turned her eyes back out to the sea of clouds. “I just wish I could have seen him before we left, to make sure he was okay.”

“I’m so sorry, Rydia,” Cecil said as he put a hand on her shoulder. “Rest assured he will be cared for, and when we end this scourge of evil, he will be waiting for your return. We’re doing this as much for him as for anyone. Remember that.”

“You’re right,” she said, forcing a smile through her anxiety. “I’m exhausted, I think I’ll retreat below decks and get some rest.”

“That’s a good idea,” Cecil agreed. “We should all try to make time to get some sleep. We have a long journey ahead, and we’ll need to be at full strength when we arrive in Agart.”

Cecil looked after the summoner as she wandered towards the aft hatch leading to the sleeping quarters. When she disappeared beneath the planks, he returned to lean against the gunwale next to Kain.

“I’m conflicted, Kain,” Cecil admitted. Kain turned his head slightly to indicate he was paying attention, though his eyes still peered through the cloud-tops. “Rydia is important in all of this, more so than you or me. I questioned whether she should even be coming with us, but we both know she would never stand for it if I told her to stay behind. At the same time, I can’t help but feel over-protective, wanting to keep her close so that I can look after her. I want to give her freedom, but I want to keep her from the things that will cause her harm. She is her own woman and capable of her own decisions, but she is family and it’s my duty to protect her.”

A rare grin crossed Kain’s lips. “You already sound like a father, Cecil.”

Cecil chuckled at the response. “I suppose my paternal instincts have kicked in.”

The two men stared out into the horizon together, a moment that drew both of them back into memories of life before the Crystal Wars. Kain seized the opportunity to bring up a concern.

“Cecil, I need to ask you something, and I need you to be honest.”

Cecil looked at his friend with genuine concern. “Of course, you can ask me anything.”

“The battle ahead of us…I’m prepared for anything, and I will have no hesitation engaging the enemy,” Kain began, still looking at the clouds beneath them. He finally turned to look Cecil in the eye. “But I need to know that you are prepared for this, too. You have not experienced a combat situation since the war, and I know you have not been able to keep up with your training since then. I am concerned that you may…overestimate your abilities in the field.”

“Now who’s being overprotective?” Cecil replied with a grin. Kain didn’t show any reaction, remaining dead serious. Cecil’s smile evaporated as he matched the mood. “I do not intend to be a liability to you or anyone in our company. I may not be in top form, but my power will be valuable in this fight, and I want to ensure that Philip pays for his crimes against us.”

“Don’t let this assault become a reaction to feelings of vengeance,” Kain responded, trying to sincerely counsel his friend. “That can cloud your judgement…cause you to take actions you cannot take back. I, for one, can tell you that is a road you do not want to wander blindly. We all need to focus on maintaining clarity of mind for the days ahead.”

“Don’t patronize me, Kain, I know why we’re doing this,” Cecil came back with mild frustration. “This isn’t just about vengeance, it’s about justice. It’s about freeing this world from the chains of hate and evil that threaten to enslave it. I have a responsibility to my people—to everyone—to ensure that something like this will never happen again.”

“Just don’t let the fight become you, Cecil,” said Kain. “You are just as important in all of this as Rydia. Your life is what maintains the balance of this world, I’m sure of it. If we lose you, we lose everything.”

“Do you believe I should stay behind while everyone else risks their lives to raid the castle?”

“I wasn’t going to suggest that, no, but…” Kain’s eyes wandered back out into the darkening sky.

“But…what?”

“Just remember what we discussed over the campfire the other night,” Kain said as he pushed himself away from the gunwale. Cecil and Kain both stood upright, facing each other. “It is my duty to protect you. Your life is my highest priority. I will do whatever it takes to ensure your safety.”

Cecil recalled the words Kain had received from the light on Mt. Ordeals: _The dark heart shall shepherd the light_. But something still left Cecil unsettled. “What do you mean by, ‘whatever it takes’?”

“I should go,” Kain said, nodding towards something behind Cecil’s shoulder. “You have someone waiting to speak with you. As you said, we all need to get some rest before this battle. Don’t forget to heed your own advice.”

With that, he stepped away and headed towards the hatch to the decks below. As Cecil turned to watch him leave, he saw Sera Javelynn standing behind him. In many ways she reminded him of Rosa, with graceful features and long blonde hair. The powerful build of her white dragon armor, however, was a stark contrast to the gentle figure of his Queen. She held her helm under her right arm, but stood with the respectful posture of being in the presence of the King. She looked concerned, light brown eyes longing for answers.

“Is everything okay?” Cecil asked.

“Your Majesty, I’m sorry to intrude, but—”

“Please, Sera, call me Cecil,” he interrupted with a gentle hand gesture for her to relax. “We are all on equal footing here, and as we will be going into battle together, we should not have to concern ourselves with formality.”

She seemed surprised by this. “Yes, of course, Sir Cecil. May I call you Sir?”

Cecil chuckled a bit. “If that helps you relax. At ease, Commander.”

“I’m a Lieutenant Commander, Sir,” she replied, a hint of sadness in her voice. “Commander Seiks was…”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Cecil replied, putting a hand on her shoulder. “He was a great man, and he was a dear friend to me, as well. Rest assured we will not let his death be in vain.”

“Sir, may I be so bold as to ask you what happened to him?”

“I can only tell you what I witnessed,” Cecil replied. “He approached us already corrupted by the demon, and immediately engaged us in battle. Kain defended us and held him off long enough for Rydia and myself to escape into the tunnels.  I can’t tell you exactly what happened after that. Only that Kain is alive and Erik is not.”

“I see,” she said, her eyes wandering towards the planks as she considered the words.

“Is there anything else bothering you?”

She looked back up at him. “May I speak freely, Sir?”

“Absolutely.”

“It’s Kain, Sir. Commander Seiks always spoke highly of him, but I also know what he did during the Crystal Wars. I have my reservations about his presence on this mission, but if he indeed killed the Commander then I must express concern over the safety of everyone on this vessel. What is to stop him from killing _us_ if we become corrupted by the demon? The Commander always said that Kain’s greatest strength was his absence of hesitation in battle. What if he doesn’t hesitate to take one of our lives in Agart? Or any future mission, for that matter?”

“I appreciate you being so open about this with me, Sera,” Cecil responded. Where some may have reacting defensively to such accusations being leveled at their close friend, he was able to take the high road. He lectured her gently. “I understand your concerns, but you are making assumptions about someone that you do not know very well. Kain has a dark past, I will grant you that, but he is a man seeking redemption for his misdeeds, and he will do anything to repair the damage to his honor. I trust his instincts, especially in battle, and if he had to take Erik’s life, then there is no doubt in my mind that he did so knowing that it was the only way to save him. This is an adversary that none of us are prepared for, and there is no one I would rather have by my side in such a situation than Kain Highwind. You can trust my judgement on this. If you still need more, then trust Erik’s judgement.”

“Thank you, Sir,” she said as she bowed gracefully before the Paladin King. “That sets my mind at ease a great deal. I’ve taken enough of your time already, I will wait for your orders tomorrow morning.”

With that, she turned to make her leave. Cecil called after her, wishing to give her a bit more encouragement.

“He spoke highly of you, too, you know.”

Sera stopped in her tracks, turning to face Cecil once more. “Sir?”

“I called you Commander before,” Cecil began. “You thought it was a mistake on my part. It was not a mistake. When we return to Baron after this mission, it will be one of my first priorities to promote you to High Commander of the Order.”

“Sir, I…I don’t know what to say,” she said, stunned. “Thank you, Sir.”

“And you should know this is not me making a snap decision,” Cecil explained. “Erik had already recommended you as his successor before all of this took place, so this is his decision as much as it is mine. I had always assumed he would be the one to do the honors. Rosa also told me how you handled yourself in the Rotunda. You are going to be an incredible asset to our kingdom, Commander Javelynn.”

“Sir,” she replied with another quick bow, trying to stifle a broad smile that yearned to break free. When she turned to walk away, her lips finally parted as a gleeful smile erupted.

Cecil hoped this gesture would boost her morale, for he knew he would need her at her best in the days to come. He looked out at the last ribbon of sunset that faded on the distant horizon, slipping away into the peaceful night. Above him, the stars twinkled their soft, silent light.

**::::::::::::::**

Rydia sat on the edge of the small bed, looking longingly at the brooch in her hand, the lantern on the bedside table casting a warm light around her. She rubbed her thumb across the smooth ruby surface, watching her reflection disappear and reappear. The burned remnants of the chocobo feathers looked pitiful now, and for some reason that made her unbearably sad. She cried softly there for a moment, tears curling around her cheeks before descending to the wood planks below. When she felt the flood eventually recede, she wiped her eyes with her free hand and took in a deep breath, letting the grief flow out with the exhale.

“Are you okay?” came a gruff, yet gentle voice from the doorway.

Rydia turned to see the azure knight standing there in the corridor, his helm in his hand by his side. She could see the twinkle of the lantern light in his eyes. She quickly wiped what was left of the tears on her cheeks, straightened up and forced a smile.

“I’m fine, thank you,” she replied. An awkward silence ensued, as neither of them knew where to go from there. Kain started to walk away when she inexplicably called out. “Actually, do you have a moment?”

  Kain stepped back and looked at her, still not daring to enter the room. She could tell he was uncomfortable with the proposition. She was quickly becoming uncomfortable with him just standing there staring at her.

“You can come in,” she instructed, waving her hand to beckon him inside. “I need to…to ask you something.”

Kain stepped in reluctantly, not bothering to set his helmet down as he expected the conversation with her to be brief. As he stepped closer to the light, his features seemed to soften. Rydia found that he didn’t look as menacing as she usually perceived him. He seemed more docile without the dragon consuming his handsome face.

“Kain, I…” Rydia wasn’t actually sure how she wanted to start the conversation. She stood from the bed and walked towards him, closing the distance to a mere arm’s length between them. Her face was darkened in the shadow of the lantern light. “What I need to ask you is…strangely enough, something that I don’t believe I can ask of anyone else.”

Kain’s face did not betray the swell of concern this caused him. “What will you ask of me?”

“I need to be able trust that what we discuss does not leave this room,” Rydia said with severity. “Can I trust you, Kain?”

“If you feel the need to ask, then I believe you have your answer,” Kain replied. From what he could see of her face, her somber reaction was enough to amend his answer. “For what it is worth, I assure you that I will not repeat this conversation to anyone.”

“This is difficult for me to say,” Rydia began, her eyes diverted to the floor as she tried to pull together a cohesive line of thought. “It would be difficult for anyone, I’m sure.”

“If you need time to think, I can return in the morning,” Kain offered.

“No, no, I need to say this now or I might lose my nerve.”

Kain noticed a subtle tremble in her posture. He felt awkward, knowing neither what to say nor what to do in a situation such as this. He simply waited for her to speak, but as he did he felt that same protective feeling he remembered from before when they first stepped through the Devil Road on the way to Baron. He wondered if this was what Cecil had felt after the devastation of Mist, her innocence as this delicate thing that needed shelter.

“Neither of us can predict how this will all turn out,” Rydia began. “All we can do is hope for the best, and plan for the worst. There is one plan that has not been discussed, and for good reason. Cecil would never stand for what I’m about to ask of you.”

Kain knew what she was going to ask before she said another word, and it caused his heart to skip a beat. Few things fazed him like this, the pang of recognition that a desperate and tragic request was about to be made. What unsettled him more than anything was why she was asking _him_ over any other.

“As the sole surviving summoner, Shin-Ra’s plans hinge on my cooperation. He needs me if he is ever going to succeed in taking over this world,” she said, every word like a hammer pushing nails into a coffin. “If the situation in Agart becomes so dire that it is clear we will not succeed, I need you to be the one that makes the difficult choice to…” the silence of her hesitation was deafening, “…to take my life.”

As soon as the words left her mouth, it was like a release valve had been thrown wide open, and before Kain could even offer a protest she let the rest of her concerns flood out of her.

“I am not worth saving if it means the end of existence for everyone else on this planet. I cannot stress enough how important it is that Shin-Ra not succeed in his plan, and if I am gone then he is powerless. It pains me to think how easily we could end his terrible crusade, but I also know that Cecil and Rosa would never stand for it. So I’m asking you, Kain,” her eyes were grave and resolute upon the dragon knight before her. “Will you be the one to do what needs to be done if that moment comes?”

Kain considered her proposition for a moment. “Why me?”

“Because you are the only person I know who is capable of setting all emotion aside to make an objective decision,” Rydia answered firmly. “Despite how I feel about your past, it has shaped you to become the only person I can trust to do this. I’m sorry to have to place this burden on you, Kain, and I take no pleasure in doing so. No one should have to carry such a charge.”

“I understand,” Kain replied, closing his eyes as he took in a deep breath. “Taking the life of another is never a simple decision, no matter how many times you do it. To take the life of someone you care about…”

“Wait…you care for me now?” Rydia interrupted.

“You are Cecil’s niece,” Kain quickly responded before she took it the wrong way. “He was like a brother to me, and I would like to think we still maintain that relationship. I care for you in the same way that he does. We are family, but not family. Blood, but not blood.”

“That’s…unexpectedly sweet,” Rydia said with a hint of a smile, but she quickly came back to the reality of the conversation. “I’m afraid I’ve misjudged you, Kain. I had cast you as this heartless monster in my mind, but since your return you have only shown a selfless sense of duty to Cecil and myself.  I want you to know that that has not gone unnoticed.”

“Your impression of me was not unfounded. What I have done should not be forgiven so easily.”

“Do not mistake this for forgiveness, Kain,” Rydia responded.  “I still feel strongly about the pain you caused Cecil and Rosa, how you hurt my family. But I do believe you are trying to walk the right path to earn that forgiveness, and I think…one day I’ll be ready to offer it. I am aware of how this makes our agreement even more difficult for you, as it will cause even more pain to those we love, but…I suppose the greater good is more important in situations such as these.”

“I will do what must be done if all else fails. You have my word, Rydia,” Kain said with a nod of his head. “It is not a decision I accept lightly. It is a burden that we both must carry with us.”

“Yes, I suppose you’re right,” Rydia sighed as she looked at the flicker of light on the planks at her feet. She looked back up at the deep pools of Kain’s eyes. “Thank you, Kain…for understanding.”

They were both silent for a long moment, the hum of engines filling the room with a mechanical ambience. Rydia let out a breath of exhaustion, bringing her hands to her temples as she shambled over to the cot and plopped down, rubbing her head as she braced her elbows on her knees.

“I’m sorry to have brought this upon you so suddenly,” Rydia said as she massaged the tension from her skull.  “But when is it ever a good time to ask such a thing? This has all just happened so fast, and my mind is scattered in too many directions. How do you cope with it so well?”

“Meditation,” Kain replied, still standing as if waiting for orders to leave.

“Is that all?” Rydia came back sarcastically.

“Whiskey helps,” Kain admitted.

“The truth comes out,” Rydia said, letting a genuine laugh escape.  She then looked at Kain as if a sudden realization had struck her. “I’ve…actually never tried it before.”

To Rydia’s surprise, Kain actually approached her, taking a seat on the bed opposite of her, laying his helmet on the soft linens at his side. He rifled through his hip satchel before pulling out a small flask with dark amber liquid. The satisfying pop of the cork reminded her of the wine she had enjoyed with Agleson back in Baron. He held it out to her and the sharp smell of alcohol accosted her nostrils.

“Wow…that’s, um…really strong,” Rydia said as she reflexively recoiled from the stench. She noticed a grin cross Kain’s lips. He was amused.

“It’s not for the faint of heart,” said Kain. “Some say that a strong drink shared between comrades is a test of their mettle, a display that assures they can handle anything. For others it acts as a seal on a contract, a reminder of the pain that breaking the deal will cause them. Others, still, share the drink to symbolize the bond that remains strong between them.”

“And which of those shall apply to this drink?” Rydia asked.

“In this case, I believe we can assume all three are in effect.”

 Rydia reluctantly took the small flask, bringing the bulb up to eye level. Kain’s face was warped in the glass, half orange and half white. She lowered it to give him one more chance to keep her from having to go through with it, but his grin suggested he was invested in seeing how she responded. With a sigh, she closed her eyes, held her breath and tipped the flask to her lips.

The fire that coursed down her throat nearly caused her to send a spray of whiskey across the room, but she swallowed quickly before coughing uncontrollably. She shook her head and let her tongue air out as the urge to wretch came on strong. All that came out was a mild dry heave. When she opened her eyes she saw stars shooting across Kain’s face, and his irritating grin through it all. She considered tossing the whiskey at him, but she restrained herself, and after catching her breath she forced a wincing half-smile.

“That…was…horrendous!” Rydia wheezed as she handed the flask back to Kain. He took it from her with a chuckle before tipping the remainder of its contents down his own throat. He did it with such ease that Rydia had to assume that he had long since burned away all the nerve endings in his mouth. 

“It’s an acquired taste,” Kain responded with a grin.

“I’m not sure how one _acquires_ a taste for underworld magma, so I’ll take your word for it,” Rydia said. “Surely there are better ways to take one’s mind off of their troubles?”

Kain took a moment before he responded, giving it genuine thought. “Have you heard of the discipline of Ono Chi?”

“No, what is that?”

“It is an exercise of both physical movement and mental clarity, predicated on the idea that we must harmonize our body and mind in order to be a complete being,” Kain explained. “It is practiced by the monks of Fabul, but I find it compliments both my meditations and my training. It keeps my mind focused and my body limber. I could show you, if you like? You may find it useful for settling your mind.”

Rydia realized this was the most she had ever spoken with the dragon knight, probably the most words she had ever heard him say. The fact that he was offering to continue spending time with her was like some stunning revelation. Even after Golbez’s manipulation was broken and they ventured to the moon, Kain always kept to himself, said only what needed to be said, and nothing more. So who was this man before her now? _It must be the whiskey_ , she thought. She was a bit speechless, and Kain seemed to become a bit uncomfortable in the silence that ensued.

“Perhaps I’ve overstayed my welcome,” Kain said as he reached for his helm and stood up, towering over her. He didn’t seem like a menacing golem, more like a gentle giant. “I’ll let you get some sleep.”

“No, please, I’m sorry, I just…” Rydia stood, tugging at his arm to keep him from walking away. “I just realized that this might be the most genuine conversation we’ve ever had. For a moment I forgot all about the man I had always imagined you were, and…I don’t know…I think it just surprised me. I’d like to learn about this Ono Chi, if you’ll teach me.”

“No need to placate me to spare my feelings, Rydia,” Kain said gruffly.

“Please…stay, Kain.” Rydia never thought those words would ever come out of her mouth, but she truly didn’t want to let this opportunity to build a better relationship get away. Cecil’s advice kept playing over and over in her mind. _Just talk to him._

“As you wish,” Kain conceded, laying his helmet back down upon the cot. “You’ll need to stand so that you can mirror my movements.”

Rydia stood up and they faced each other in what little open space was available within the small quarters. The lamplight washed over them, casting echoes of their silhouettes on the wall. Once Kain was satisfied with their positioning, he began his instruction.

“The Ono Chi focuses on controlling one’s breathing and movements, aligning them so that your mind knows only the rhythm of your body,” Kain explained. “I will teach you some basic poses and movements that should get you started. If you master those and feel you would like to learn more, I will teach you.”

“Okay, I’m ready,” Rydia responded with a strange feeling of excitement welling in her.

“Place your feet just outside of shoulder width and straighten your legs,” Kain instructed. “Keep your arms relaxed at your side. This is a basic starting position called Mountain Pose.”

“Mountain Pose…got it,” Rydia repeated like a good student, following Kain’s example and mirroring his stance.

“From here we can enter many different poses that focus on fluid movement and breathing. For example, we can do this…”

Kain moved his arms outwardly in a graceful wide circle as he brought them slowly over his head, as though he were a bird preparing to take flight. Rydia could hear him taking a deep breath in through his nose, and she wondered if he was exaggerating the noise for her benefit. She stifled a giggle as she watched him. He then curled his fingers as though he were holding an invisible ball before he appeared to push it down slowly past his face, down his chest until he held it firmly at his abdomen. While he did this, he exhaled slowly as he bent his knees so that he was partially crouched, the once inverted V of his legs now resembling an inverted U. 

“This is Fat Chocobo Pose,” Kain said without even a whiff of sarcasm. Rydia couldn’t help but laugh, assuming he was joking with her. When she noticed his stalwart demeanor, however, she straightened up quickly.

“Oh, you’re not kidding, sorry,” Rydia replied before she tried to replicate the movement. She focused on her arms as she tried to move them as gracefully as Kain, and she was surprised to find it more difficult than it looked. When she reached the end of the pose, she looked at the man across from her for a sign of approval. “Like this?”

“Yes, but don’t forget to breathe,” Kain said, remaining remarkably patient with her. “Again. Mountain Pose.”

Kain returned to the relaxed position they had started with, Rydia following suit.

“Now, with me this time. Breathe in as you lift your arms. Breathe out as you lower your body into Fat Chocobo Pose.”

Rydia mimed his actions, keeping her eyes on him instead of her arms this time. Like him, she exaggerated her breathing, though she recognized that she could not hold nearly as much air in her lungs as Kain. As their hands reached the peak of their arc, she felt as though her head and chest were about to burst. She could feel the heat in her face as the pressure mounted in her lungs. It was an incredible feeling of release when they began to exhale on their way down, and it had a fleeting euphoric effect as they finished the pose together.

“That was much better,” Kain acknowledged.

“Thanks,” Rydia said with a grin. “Can we try it again?”

“Of course,” Kain replied with a grin. “I will follow you this time.”

“Alright, Mountain Pose,” Rydia said, playfully taking over the role of instructor. “Inhale,” she said, more for her own sake as they began to lift their arms. “And exhale to Fat Chocobo Pose,” she finished the segment, still having to suppress the urge to giggle as she said it.

“You are a quick study,” Kain said as he watched her. He was genuinely impressed with her ability to pick up the movements so quickly.

“It looks so simple, but it really does take a great deal of focus and strength to get it just right,” Rydia admitted as she stood up to shake her arms and legs out. “I can feel it in my arms and legs just now. You do this every day?”

“Multiple times a day. But much like you, it was not easy for me, at first. The body must get acquainted with the movements. When the basic poses become routine, you challenge yourself with a new one.”

“I imagine you must know some fairly advanced poses by now,” Rydia said with a bit of intrigue in her voice.

“I do. However there are poses that even I have not mastered yet,” Kain confessed. “Some of the monks of Fabul have achieved something akin to magical powers through the Ono Chi, moving stone with sheer will, blocking assaults without lifting a finger. Most of those are sacred and kept secret from anyone outside of the kingdom.”

“Can you show me one that you have mastered?”

Kain considered her for a moment to see if she was serious. He then stood up straight with his legs pressed together, stiff as a board. “Very well. You may follow if you feel up to the challenge.”

“I’ll try,” Rydia said, sounding less than confident in her abilities.  She straightened up as Kain did, watching and waiting for him to begin.

Kain began to bend his knees slightly, inhaling as he did so. He then bent his upper body over until it was nearly parallel to the floor, sweeping his arms back like wings with his exhale. He made it look so easy, with the fluid movements seemingly natural and effortless. Rydia tried to follow him, but with her legs together she found she was much more unstable than before. She wobbled a bit as she bent down, having to move her leg out for just a moment to keep herself from toppling over. Once she felt she had matched his position adequately, she waited for his next move.

“Gliding Dragon Pose,” Kain explained.

“It’s not so bad, although I feel quite unbalanced,” Rydia responded. She noticed Kain glance at her feet and grin. That’s when she noticed that Kain was not standing with his feet flat on the floor. His heels were raised so that only his toes touched the ground. Rydia’s eyes went wide at the realization. She tried to lift her own heels and immediately her legs threatened to buckle, wobbling to the point that her knees knocked together, until she ultimately came crashing to the floor in a heap of green curls and clothes. To Kain’s amusement, she rolled onto her back in a fit of laughter.

“Alright, you got me,” she said as she sat up. Kain remained in his pose as though he was still not finished taunting her. “How long can you hold that position?”

“As long as I need to,” Kain answered. “But the movement is not yet finished.”

“It gets worse?” Rydia cringed with playful surprise.

“Gliding Dragon is the starting position,” Kain explained. “From here you enter into Diving Dragon Pose.”

Rydia then watched as Kain’s right foot left the floor completely, so that all of his weight and balance relied on the toes of his left foot alone. The fact that he never wobbled or wavered as he moved was enough to shock her into a stupor of disbelief, but what he did next caused her jaw to go slack. He extended his right leg behind him so that it came into line with his upper body, a position that resembled a squat letter T. Then, as though he were a set of scales that had received a disproportionate weight upon his head, he began to fold his upper body towards his supporting leg, while the other swiveled toward the ceiling. He did this until his chest met his left leg, and his wing like arms wrapped it in a hug, his right leg now pointing nearly vertical.

“That’s…that’s amazing,” Rydia stuttered. “I’ve never seen anything like it. That must have taken you a great deal of time and patience to perfect.”

Kain unfolded himself from the pose and returned to a standing position. He offered a hand to help Rydia back to her feet as she hadn’t even gathered herself enough to stand after witnessing his display.

“Indeed it did,” he admitted with a grin. “But it is an attainable goal for anyone willing to set their minds to it.”

“Perhaps one day I’ll be able to attempt such a thing. But for now I think I’ll stick to working on my Fat Chocobo Pose,” Rydia said with a smile.

“We all must start somewhere. Once it has become routine, I’ll give you another challenge.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Rydia responded.

“For now, do your best to get some sleep,” Kain said as he grabbed his helmet off the bed. “Tomorrow will be new challenge for all of us. Good night, Rydia.”

His departure was somewhat curt, but she was also eager to get some rest. She let him off the hook as he had been more than patient with her, and she was still trying to wrap her brain around the whole surreal experience.

“Good night, Kain.”

When he disappeared through the doorway, she found the silence unsettling. So many nights she had spent with Agleson talking before bed, and even in the underworld having Chobi coo her to sleep, were routines that comforted her. Kain had surprisingly filled that void for a few moments, and it had indeed taken her mind off of the stress that had hounded her. It was a weird feeling that she was left with, but when she thought about it, she realized how sweet and caring Kain’s actions were. She suddenly felt a surge of guilt for how she had treated him before now. It nearly sent her down the hall to apologize, but she stopped herself, her mind struggling with the conflicting emotions that this wrought from her.

She decided to try the Ono Chi again, on her own this time, to see if she could ease her mind once more. She focused on her breathing as her arms and legs moved more sinuously with each repetition of the poses. After moving from Mountain to Fat Chocobo nearly a dozen times, she felt incredibly relaxed, and more than a little fatigued from the exertion. She imagined she could have fallen asleep immediately if she laid down at that very moment. Instead, she convinced herself to go see Kain one last time, just to thank him for his kindness in sharing this helpful skill.

She peered out of the doorway in the direction Kain had walked and noticed a light down the hallway a few doors down. A shadow broke the light for a moment, and Rydia knew he had to be in there. She crept quietly down the hall, unsure if there was anyone already sleeping in the other darkened rooms.

When she came to Kain’s door, she peeked in, still not confident in how she would initiate another conversation with him. What she saw left her unsettled in more ways than one. He had removed all of his armor and undergarments as he was preparing for bed, luckily with his back facing her. But the image was still both captivating and terrifying. His lean body was like a patchwork puzzle of muscle, as though a sculptor had painstakingly chiseled every centimeter of him. She imagined one could use him to teach a class about each individual muscle in the human body. It was no wonder that he was able to perform the Ono Chi so precisely.

But as flawless as his musculature was, it was marred by myriad scars from an untold number of battles. There was no pattern to the marks that were layered across his back in various hues of red, the oldest scars merely a shade of pink darker than the rest his skin. Four long scars raced diagonally across his back from shoulder to hip, darker than almost any other scar on his body, and Rydia wondered if they were from his encounter with the corrupted dragon knight. So much pain he had endured in his life, and these scars would always remind him and everyone around him of that.

There was only one scar that was darker, and it was the only one of its unique circular shape. Saddling his spine between his shoulders, it almost resembled a tattoo, but she could tell it was raised like the other scars. Perhaps a brand with a hot iron? But then something clicked in her mind. The shape of the scar. It was a symbol that was fresh in her mind, having just seen it in the Mysidian Archives that morning. It was the rune of the forbidden spell Domina.

She let out a gasp at the realization, and Kain instinctively turned towards the doorway. Rydia quickly moved back and turned to walk back to her room, hoping he had not seen her. She tip-toed as swiftly as she could down the hall, but his voice caught up to her, stopping her dead in her tracks.

“Is everything okay, Rydia?” Kain called after her. “Did you need something?”

Rydia turned slowly, utterly embarrassed with her voyeurism. To her relief, he had covered his lower half with a cloth towel as he stood in the hallway outside of his room. Even so, his chest and abs, popping like a relief map of the Baron Highlands, were distracting. Much like his back, they were covered in numerous scars.

“N-No, I’m fine,” she stammered. “I just wanted to say thank you for taking the time to teach me the Ono Chi.”

“I see,” Kain replied, unsure of whether or not he believed her. “Sleep well, then.”

“You, too,” she responded, quickly turning away and heading back to her room, utterly mortified. She kicked herself mentally for having behaved so childishly, but what was done was done and what was seen could not be unseen. She sighed away the humiliation as she turned the corner to her room, only to have her breath catch in her throat once again.

“I thought he would _never_ leave,” said Agleson, waiting expectantly under the covers of her bed. Rydia thought she must have fallen and bumped her head, for what she saw before her couldn’t possibly be. “Should I be worried?”

“Agleson?” she whispered with incredulity.

“In the flesh, milady,” he responded with his beautiful smile, opening his arms wide.

Rydia didn’t know what to do, her emotions so turned around at this point that she just let out a sound somewhere between a whimper and a laugh, tears filling her eyes, and her heart surged with an overpowering feeling of joy. She rushed towards the bed and leapt into his arms, nearly knocking the wind out of him as he rebounded against the mattress. Her head was buried in his chest, wetting his skin profusely with the outpouring of happiness.

“Whoa, easy there, Rye Rye,” Agleson jested. “Even the Baron guards didn’t restrain me _this_ heavily.”

“I thought I would never see you again,” Rydia sobbed against his trembling body. “And I didn’t even get to say goodbye.”

“I know,” Agleson whispered softly, stroking her hair as he held her tightly. “That’s why I escaped. I felt the exact same way, and I knew I couldn’t let that happen.”

“How did you…?” Rydia began to question, but she was too tired to pursue it, her tears beginning to dry and her breathing becoming more relaxed. An overwhelming exhaustion began to come over her, and she just wanted to bask in the bliss of knowing he was okay. “Nevermind, I’m just glad you’re here. There’s so much we need to talk about, but for now I just want to fall asleep in your arms.”

“Then that’s exactly what we’ll do,” Agleson cooed as he reached over and extinguished the bedside lamp. “Better to keep it dark and quiet anyway, seeing as I _am_ a stowaway. At least until the morning.”

“Agleson, I…I…” Rydia tried to get out the words she had been holding in, too afraid to admit to even herself. She loved him, there was no other explanation for these emotions that welled within her. But the exhaustion swept her away abruptly, and she passed out completely there in his arms, falling away into a deep and dreamless sleep.

**::::::::::::::**

The Captain’s Quarters was just as he had remembered: a small, comfortable, yet not overly extravagant bed on one wall, wardrobes and chests expecting spoils of war; an ornately carved oak desk and chair set in front of the panoramic stern window, silk curtains waiting to be drawn; the smell of aged wood permeated the air, as if he were living inside the trunk of a hollowed out tree; a large globe set in the center of a circular table in the middle of the room, maps with scribbled notes and lines sketched across them.

It brought back memories of his days leading the Red Wings to every corner of the known world, and it gave rise to that desire for exploration in him, as it always had before. Cecil smiled as he thought on those better memories of his time at the helm of Baron’s most powerful fleet. But with those memories followed the miserable remembrance of the atrocities he had committed before he was relieved of his command. It was brief, but the sting still felt as real as it had before.

He brushed those thoughts aside as he made his way over to the bed. The crystal armor that covered his body shimmered in the soft candlelight. There was a mannequin next to the wardrobe, naked and weathered. Cecil looked at his hand, the white gauntlet that encrusted it seemingly waiting for his orders. He thought about what he wanted it to do, and just as before, it silently shattered into dozens of crystal shards before wafting towards the mannequin and reforming upon its arm. He was still amazed how his mind had bonded to this armor, and he wished he had more time to train with it before jumping headlong into the fire.

He then looked at the mannequin, focused his mind on what he wanted and the armor dissolved into a swarm of kaleidoscopic fragments. The sphere of crystal shards encircled the mannequin and condensed to form the armored shell upon it. Cecil stood, just staring in wonder at the incredible power his armor had secreted away from him for so long. He noticed the pendant dangling on his chest, its pulsing flashes now fading to a consistent humming glow.

There was so much he needed to learn from this piece of himself, this reconnection to his heritage. He wanted nothing more than to forget this impending battle and return to his mother’s side, if only to speak to her one more time. But his conscience wouldn’t allow it. This was something he knew he had to do, for the light within him was the weapon that could stop the spread of this evil, and he wanted to see for himself how deep this Agartian conspiracy went. He was not at all surprised at Philip’s involvement, having felt something off about the man when they last met. But he was also concerned that a truly resonating betrayal awaited him if it turned out Hector’s hands were also dirty with this plot.

 Such thoughts wore on his mind, and the bed looked more and more inviting every second. He unlatched the ornamental plate armor he had been wearing before, dropping each piece carelessly on the floor. He disrobed his clothing afterwards and pulled a sleeping gown from the wardrobe. Within minutes of laying his head upon the pillow he had slipped away from the conscious world and into the peaceful void of sleep.

There was no way of knowing how long he slept, but when he opened his eyes he found himself inside a small, yet lavish cottage, the warmth and crackle of a hearthfire on the opposite wall drawing his immediate attention. A cauldron was hanging over the flame, the smell of a stew brewing causing his mouth to water. Then the sound of a child’s laughter reeled his gaze towards a staircase to his right, leading up to a loft on the floor above. He heard footsteps scampering along the floorboards above him, one set light and erratic, another heavier and more consistent.

Then the child came into view, silver hair bouncing down the stairs as he tried to escape the playful grabs of an elegant woman chasing after him. Her dark hair was tied back in a braided bun, save for two looped braids on either side. Her powder white skin and rosy lips, along with the vibrant colors of her dress, suggested she was of noble birth. She was not thin by any means, but not overly portly. She was beautiful, Cecil thought, a warm and caring figure that seemed inherent in his mind.

The emotion hit him with startling intensity, for although Cecil immediately knew the boy was himself, he did not recognize the woman. In fact, he had no memory of this place at all, but he knew the crystal was showing him the vision as it reconnected with his EiSanKi, so the memory was real. But why did he have no recollection of it?

He watched his younger self, perhaps three or four years of age, giggling gleefully as he jumped down the last few steps, tumbling over himself as he missed the landing. The woman looked concerned at first, but the boy sprang up and continued to make his escape without missing a beat, his smile never waning.

“Cecil, please be careful,” the woman called after him as she descended the stair gracefully. The words distracted the boy enough that he bumped into a bookcase near the hearth, causing a precious vase to topple over and shatter on the floor. The boy’s smile evaporated as he looked upon the wreckage of his clumsiness.

“Cecil, oh dear, Cecil don’t move or you’ll cut yourself,” the woman instructed as she rushed to fetch a broom before kneeling beside him to sweep up the pieces.

“I’m sorry, mommy,” the boy said, and Cecil’s eyes widened at the realization. This was Lady Harvey, his adopted mother. A woman he knew only from the stories King Odin had told him of a loving family that met a tragic and untimely death in a house fire when he was four.

“It’s okay, sweetie, but you’ll need to apologize to your father when he gets home,” she said reassuringly as she swept the pieces into a small basket. “It was a gift from the King, and he’ll be sad that it’s broken.”

“I will, mommy, I promise,” the boy said, sniffling a bit.

“I know you will, son,” Lady Harvey said with a smile as she stood to place the basket of broken pieces on the bookshelf.

“Can we try to fix it, mommy?” Cecil asked, blue eyes large and genuine.

“That’s so sweet, Cecil,” she said as she scooped him up in her loving arms, planting a big kiss on his cheek. “We’ll ask him when he gets home.”

“When will that be, mommy?”

She was not given a chance to answer as a heavy hand began rapping on the door, drawing away everyone’s attention.

“Who goes there?” Lady Harvey called out as she set the boy down, eyeing the doorway for a response. When none came she looked down at the blue-eyed boy gazing expectantly up at her. “Cecil, please go upstairs and wait for me. Don’t come down until I tell you it’s okay to do so. Do you understand?”

He nodded and obediently scampered back up the stairs, though Cecil couldn’t help notice the silver-haired boy curiously peeking out from the loft. Turning his attention back to Lady Harvey, he watched her move cautiously to the door as another volley of fists pounded on the wooden door. She did not immediately open it, but pressed her ear against it.

“You will identify yourself and state your business,” she demanded.

Cecil heard muffled voices on the other side, but could not make out what they were saying. He only noticed Lady Harvey’s eyes widen with disbelief before she desperately threw open the door. Sunlight came crashing in, blinding Cecil momentarily. He could only make out a pair of shadows in the doorway, followed by another round of knocking on the door. This confounded Cecil, for the door was already open, but again came the knocks, louder and more desperate, and the light rushing in through the door only brightened until everything was awash in white.

With a blink, Cecil was back in the Captain’s quarters staring at the bright wooden planks of the ceiling. His hand reflexively shielded his eyes from the morning light stabbing through the windows. Was it morning already? He couldn’t believe he had slept through the night, although after everything he had been through he must have needed it. The knocking came again, and he realized that someone was actually at his door.

“Cecil, we have a situation,” the familiar voice seeped through.

“Kain?” he called out, making sure his robe was properly tied as he pulled himself from the bed and ambled over to the door. He opened it, still squinting as his eyes adjusted to the light. It was rare to see Kain out of his armor, only a tan linen shirt and a pair of leather breeches draped about him. His flaxen hair wafted about his brow in the breeze. “What is this about?”

 “It’s Rydia,” Kain replied with deep concern in his penetrating blue eyes, so much so that Cecil sobered up immediately.

“What’s wrong, is she okay?”

“She’s gone.”

**::::::::::::::::::**

Warm, morning sun rippled across herds of pillow clouds as the airship began its descent towards its destination. Rosa Farrell Harvey, Queen of Baron, in all of her majesty, leaned into the wind, robes whipping around her body, eyes closed as she allowed the warmth of the light to seep into her cheeks. With a calming breath, she opened her eyes as the sea of clouds rose up over the bow, and the mist dampened her skin, cooling it down quickly. She grabbed her robes and wrapped them tightly around her as she turned and descended the steps to the main deck of the ship.

She had no idea what to expect when she arrived. She had some formal paperwork that she had helped write up with the few diplomats she had been able to coerce into leaving. For soldiers, it was an easy choice. When the Queen says “dig” they say “how deep”. Politicians, however, were always a bit squirmy around field operations. But she knew where enough skeletons were buried to make any future they may have worse than an honorable death in service of the country.

The vessel was completely consumed by the cloud now, a thick fog moving quickly across the deck. The condensation collected in her hair caused thin strands to stick to the sides of her face. She was beginning to wish she had made her way back to her quarters sooner, and she picked up her pace. However, she didn’t even make it past the main mast before the fog lifted, and a shimmering green landscape stretching out from rolling mountains beneath them, the ghostly outline of the Tower of Babil reaching up into the cloudline behind them.

She decided to suffer the chill and take in the view, making her way to the port gunwale, once again feeling the tingle of sunshine on her face. It sent a shiver through her body, but it felt good. She felt alive. She had been feeling isolated as of late in the castle, and while the circumstances were not anything she would ever wish for, she was excited for a mission. She knew Cecil had felt the same way, having said as much many times over the last two years, but she hadn’t realized until now that these feelings also resided within her.

She looked back at the Tower of Babil as it continued to fade into obscurity. The otherworldly mechanical construction of the spires that adorned it still inspired wonder, despite the fact that she had been one of the few living humans to actually have been inside of it. There were few good memories of that place, a cold and heartless structure that gave birth to a colossus of destruction. But now, in its dormancy, it was just a lifeless feature of the landscape as it had always been before the Crystal Wars.

She knew she had to prepare before they reached castle, so she started to turn away but something caught her eye and caused her to look back to the horizon line. She spotted three black specks in the sky off the port bow. They were moving erratically, but Rosa couldn’t tell if they were large ships in the distance, or small birds drawing near. Soon she was able to distinguish the flapping of wings, and before she knew it, three ravens alighted on the gunwale before her. She stepped back instinctively, but she didn’t feel threatened by them. They called with their distinctive caw, like that of a dying needle rat.

The pitch-black birds stared from their perch upon the gunwale, hopping innocently up and down the wood rail. Perhaps they were just taking a break from a long migration. Did ravens even migrate? Rosa didn’t know, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something unusual about this encounter. Their eyes looked…almost human.

“Your Highness.”

The words made her jump as she had been so focused on the birds. She turned to see one of her royal guard, blue silk garments covered in gold-plated armor.

“Yes, Merrick?”

“We’re approaching the landing field and need to prepare to disembark.”

“Yes, of course,” Rosa responded, gathering up her thoughts as she composed herself. “Is the rest of the envoy ready?”

“Yes, Your Highness, they’re waiting in the galley below.”

She began to follow the guard towards the stairwell leading into the belly of the ship, but she couldn’t help turning back to catch another glimpse of the ravens. When she did, however, they were gone, not even a feather left behind. She scanned up and down the gunwale but saw no sign of them, not even their silhouettes on the horizon. She worried her mind was playing tricks on her, that perhaps she had not been sleeping all that well. It was certainly possible after everything she had been through. But she couldn’t help coming back to those eyes, those strangely curious and compassionate eyes.

She shook it off and followed the guard down into the galley, where a small group of diplomats awaited. They were all impeccably dressed in proper uniform, as one would expect at any official engagement. But they had to make sure they had their affairs in order, their stories straight. An agreement for assistance in an open declaration of war against another country was not something any of them was taking lightly. While Baron felt it had every right to retaliate against Agart, it was another thing altogether to ask another country to take a significant part in all of it.

Rosa was confident the king would oblige, but that didn’t mean it would happen automatically. Agreements needed to be negotiated and hammered out in writing, signed by all the appropriate people. Concessions needed to be made for the inevitable loss of life that the assisting nation would suffer. While Rosa would be the public face of this negotiation, as everyone would see her approach the royal court, the true and consequential arrangements would be made behind closed doors to solidify the contract. Rosa had already told the envoy do whatever it took to get the agreement signed in short order, for every moment they wasted in Eblan was a moment that Cecil and everyone on his ship were at risk.


End file.
